


help me breathe

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [76]
Category: Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Captain Jack Harness/Kevin Jonas & duvet (lain theme) - BOA</p>
            </blockquote>





	help me breathe

**Author's Note:**

> notes: mention of canonical death of the Brig

Kevin comes downstairs to the sound of knocking. He sees his parents share a worried look, his mother press Joe and Frank back towards the safety of the dining room as his father cautiously approaches the door.

Their home was ringed by fences, inside a gated community. No-one should be able to approach without tripping the alarms. People had tried.

The knocking continued as Kevin took another few steps down, feeling drawn into the scene. His father checked the chain before opening the door a crack. "Yes? No...who are you?" He blinked, his shoulders hunching as he glanced up and saw Kevin. "Jack Harkness?"

Kevin was rushing down the stairs in a headlong dash. He pushed past his father and flipped the chain before his father could stop him.

Jack looked put together and polish, shirt crisp, long jacket snapping as he took two steps inside so Kevin could close the door. Only when he turned did Kevin see how wrecked his expression was. "What happened?" Kevin breathed, heart in his throat.

Jack sniffed, but stood tall. "I volunteered to come...I didn't want you hearing over the phone, or secondhand." He looked Kevin in the eye, concern and compassion and grief all mingling together. "The Brig had a heart attack and died yesterday."

Kevin felt his heart clench and fracture. When Jack opened his arms, Kevin stepped forward without hesitation, taking the comfort freely offered.

When he finally pulled back, he could see his family all lined up to stare owlishly at him. He turned away. "Funeral?"

"Tomorrow. Our..." Jack's eyes flickered sideways. "Transport is standing by. His daughter..." Jack sniffed, and Kevin took Jack's hand automatically. "She asked me to ask you if you would do him the honour of being a pallbearer."

"Of course." Kevin's mind was whirring despite his heartbreak. UNIT would deny them nothing, not for this. "Let's go."

He slipped his arm around Jack's waist, under his jacket, and pushed him out the door before anyone could stop them. The last thing he saw was his parents staring at him like they didn't know him.

The thing was, they really didn't.

Kevin curled into Jack as Jack activated the teleport.


End file.
